


He Had Always Loved Bucky

by within_a_rustic_cafe



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Steve Rogers, Childhood Friends, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Nipple Play, Pining Steve Rogers, Porn with Feelings, Top Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 19:17:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5755069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/within_a_rustic_cafe/pseuds/within_a_rustic_cafe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of my best friends is a hardcore Stucky shipper, and so I had written her this work for Christmas! It's basically cutesy fluff with Steve being an adorable dewdrop and not being able to cope with his feelings for Bucky. Also, smut...definitely smut. So Enjoy! </p>
<p>My beta is fabulous and amazing. Any typos are all mine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kudos are always appreciated!</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Had Always Loved Bucky

**Author's Note:**

> Just to point out, the little paragraph about where Bucky was found is just something I conjured up in my noggin...so forgive me for its inaccuracy.

He had always loved Bucky, had secretly admired his best friend for years. And by years Steve meant nine decades. But times were different, way back then. And even if the 40’s had viewed homosexual love with more acceptance as the modern age had, Steve knew all too well he would never have had the guts to tell Bucky. Why, a scrawny and sickly fella like him who could barely walk a flight of steps without getting winded didn’t stand a chance against all the pretty dames Bucky would be seen with, holding their delicate feminine hands as they laughed their way down the lit up streets. 

That led to another thought in Steve’s mind as he pounded the black heavy bag in the spacious and ornate gym of Stark tower. Bucky always had a woman with him. There was never any inclination that Bucky had any interest in men let alone Steve. So why would things be different now? 

Bucky had been back to being himself for about a month now. The team had found him in some dilapidated shack in Eastern Europe six months ago or so. The legalities of getting Bucky off on charges and the like had taken a bit of time, Steve fighting for his friend’s pardoning all the while. Bucky was then monitored for four months, doctors watching his behavior and observing what he had remembered during the brainwashing: during the time he was the Winter Soldier. So when it came time that he was released, it made all too much sense for him to live with Steve in the tower, someone familiar from the old days. Tony had even been so kind as to give Bucky part of a floor, right below Steve’s own living quarters. For all that he and Tony had disagreed on, he appreciated him as his friend. It must have not been an easy feat taking in the man who had assassinated his parents. Though, Steve would always argue that it was not Bucky who killed Howard and Maria, but the Russian assassin that would never bubble forth into Bucky’s conscience again.

Steve shook his head, his thoughts running wild as he tried to focus on other things that didn’t involve his best friend, the man that had stolen his heart ninety years ago. 

The gym was silent, save for Steve’s pants and grunts as he walloped the bag that swayed and creaked from the metal rungs, straining from all that Steve was objecting it to. He felt a fine sweat forming on his forehead and in the dip of his back, the thin cotton t-shirt clinging to the dampened skin there. Steve tried as hard as he could to keep his mind blank, to just let his body work on autopilot as he swung his arms. But it wasn’t long until his mind drifted back to Bucky, who would be back soon from the grocery store. They made plans to make dinner tonight, one of the old recipes they had made when they were young, growing up in an old apartment in Brooklyn. Steve had offered to go with him, but the dark haired man kindly declined. Bucky needed time alone to think sometimes, when his inner demons became too loud. Steve knew all too well what that felt like. 

With a heavy sigh, Steve stopped the swaying heavy bag with his hands and rested his forehead on it a moment, taking a few breaths. Closing his eyes, he realized being in the gym wouldn’t stop the overwhelming thoughts of wanting to be more than the best friend status he and Bucky shared. 

Steve had tried for so long to not think of men in a romantic way. When he was growing up, society had established it to be deviant and wrong, and though Steve had personally thought that the heart never lied in the ways of loving, he felt it easier to just lock this aspect of his life away from the world. But that didn’t make the pain of silently loving Bucky sting any less. 

Steve walked out of the gym after a little while, unwrapping the tape from his hands and shoving them in the pockets of his sweats as he made his way to the elevator. He would have to shower before any cooking was to be done. 

With the water steaming in the shower, Steve let the water roll down his muscles, letting out some of the tension that had been building within him. He looked around him then, chuckling softly at the grandeur of the shower. He had told Tony he didn’t need anything extravagant in regards to a living space, just something small where he could rest his eyes at night. Tony basically scoffed and waved the idea off as quickly as Steve mentioned it. And now here he was, standing in a bathroom that easily could have fit half of his and Bucky’s old apartment in it. Steve was grateful though. He really was. 

Realizing he had been just standing in the shower for the last twenty minutes, Steve hurriedly lathered up his hair with a crisp and spicy shampoo before scrubbing down his body with a washing gel. Bucky was probably back by now and in Steve’s kitchen getting everything ready. Steve thought about how wonderful it would be if they could cook every day like this together. But instead of it being two friends making dinner, they could be boyfriends, partners, whatever one would call it these days. Goodness, he really needed to let this go. Maybe he should find himself someone. There were plenty of fish in the sea, both men and women. Steve had found beauty in the female form just as much as he did the male form. When Peggy came into his life, he could not help but adore her beauty and determined spirit. Peggy was independent and strong, but most of all, she was kind. Steve could always see it in her smile. 

It was going to be a night-in of pop culture movie watching and comfort food. So, Steve dressed himself in a pair of charcoal sweats and heather grey t-shirt before heading into the living room to find Bucky watching TV. Steve smiled affectionately at the man, taking in features as he did so. Bucky had his hair up in one of those ‘man buns’, a few strands of hair hanging out along the one side of his forehead and cheek. Bucky clicked through the channels with his real arm before he saw Steve from the corner of his eye.

“Hey Stevie,” the brunette said with a tilt of his head and a soft pearly smile as he shut the TV off. “It’s about time you surfaced from your room.” Bucky stood and stretched then, his white Henley shirt rising up a bit. Steve had to fight back the urge to look at the exposed creamy skin of the brunette’s belly as he arched his back. 

“Well, ya don’t want me sweatin’ in the stew do ya?” Steve said with a chuckle as he started toward the kitchen, Bucky following closely behind.

“No not really,” Bucky replied. Steve just smiled and went to grab a large pot in one of the cupboards, while Bucky started to prepare the vegetables for the stew. They were quiet for a while, both working in unison and appreciating each other’s presence. “Just like old times huh?” Bucky said as he slid in chopped carrots, onions, peas and cabbage into the broth. 

“Just like it,” Steve responded while finishing up browning the beef chunks in a pan. “Except we can actually afford to put more than just potatoes into watery broth now,” he added before plopping the meat into the warming liquid and vegetables. 

“Ain’t that the truth. Though I am still shocked every time I go into the grocery store and I see food prices. Its ridiculous,” Bucky chuckled as he cracked some pepper and poured in some salt before giving the mixture a stir. 

Once the potatoes were tossed into the pot, the two men went into the living area to pick what movie would start their pop culture movie marathon. They settled on watching JAWS. Steve loved sharks and was interested in seeing the first blockbuster film ever released. Bucky just wanted to see the shark eat people. There were two kinds of people. 

They sat side by side together, close and comfortable while the movie played. Steve basked in the warmth of Bucky next to him. This wasn’t anything out of the norm for them. They were extremely close…being best friends and all. Steve took advantage of moments like this though, having the feeling of the man’s warm body pressed against his own, the smell of his body wash thick and invigorating in Steve’s nose. He quelled down the feeling of guilt that bubbled within him for using Bucky for his own personal gain. But for the moment, he took what he could get; he’d worry about remorse later, when he was in bed, fantasizing about Bucky being in there with him. 

Steve kept stealing glances at Bucky, who was engrossed in the movie, especially when someone was getting eaten or Chief and Quint were going head to head. Steve liked Hooper the most. But that was probably because Steve was fascinated with the biology of the sharks like Hooper had been. 

Once the stew was finished, Steve and Bucky ate while they watched the ending of the film before they went on to the next movie of the evening; Gladiator.

The evening went on perfectly, Steve thought, the evening lights of New York muted by the tinted windows, creating a cozy and dare he even say intimate environment. And Steve only managed to get distracted by thinking about and looking at Bucky a handful of times. He counted it as a win. The credits rolled then, a stream of names against a black background. Bucky was the first to move, getting up to place his bowl and spoon in the dishwasher. Steve was still used to washing dishes but Bucky had said on multiple occasions to take advantage of the new and improved technology. 

The two friends chatted about the films while they cleaned up the kitchen, both agreeing that the valiant death of Maximus was somber and visceral. Yet the man was being reunited with his family in the afterlife, so maybe, that was what the man wanted all along. 

“I better get goin’ huh? You got that avenger meeting bright and early tomorrow,” Bucky said, tossing the dish rag on the lip of the sink, everything cleaned and sparkling. Steve felt his heart pang. He really wasn’t ready for Bucky to go. Granted, he saw the man regularly, but still, he was having a hard time more than ever having the man leave his sight. Steve was not sure why he couldn’t control his emotions and attraction towards Bucky. Maybe because Bucky was a constant in his life again and each day was a blatant reminder of what he couldn’t have.

“You don’t have to leave yet,” Steve said quietly, almost brokenly as his eyes found Bucky’s steely blue ones. They were about a foot apart, Bucky leaning his hip on the island while Steve stood a little hunched, as if the weight of knowing that he and Bucky could never be more than what they were hanging upon his shoulders. 

“Steve,” Bucky started then, noticing how off Steve was all of a sudden. He searched the blonde man’s gaze, trying to find something that would explain his crestfallen state. “What’s wrong?” The brunette placed his metal hand on Steve’s shoulder, gripping the muscle tight and jostling him slightly, an attempt at being playful. Steve could feel the coolness of the metal press through the fabric of his shirt, only making Steve’s skin heat and flush. Geesh, Steve really couldn’t handle this. It just didn’t make sense to him. He had made peace with the fact that he couldn’t be with Bucky. Of course, he had presumed Bucky dead at the time. Now, Steve felt like melting by just one touch to the shoulder.

“I just, I don’t,” Steve looked down at his feet. Should he be absolutely honest with Bucky? They had always been so open about things. Steve almost felt like he was cheating the man out of his life by keeping his feelings locked up. “I don’t like being away from you Buck,” Steve blurted out as he looked up at the brunette once again. He could feel rouge tint his cheeks as his feelings started to bubble forth. Maybe Bucky wouldn’t get the subtle hint of what Steve had been implying though. He didn’t think he could out right say what he wanted to.

Bucky dropped his hand then and Steve saw the man’s eyes soften even more than they had before. They looked almost watery too. “I don’t like being away from you either, Steve. But we can have it the way it used to be. Before…well, ya know,” Bucky said in a hopeful and cheerful voice. “I’m just a floor away is all now. We are the same ole buds, ready to take on anything.” Steve knew Bucky was trying to make him feel better, and reassured that they were still just as close as they once were. So Bucky didn’t catch his drift about how he really felt about him. Great. 

He heard Bucky continue to talk but Steve honestly wasn’t listening. He kept staring at Bucky’s mouth, plush pink lips moving over his white vibrant teeth. Only once his mouth stopped moving did Steve look back up to Bucky who eyed him expectantly. “Ya know what I mean Steve?” He had asked, and Steve didn’t know what he meant because he wasn’t paying attention. Steve’s eyes fell to his friend’s lips once more. 

Steve lifted a hand to Bucky’s face then, brushing those few dark strands out of his face before he leaned in and pressed a chaste kiss to the corner of Bucky’s mouth. He felt Buck tense up under him and Steve withdrew as quickly as he leaned in. He’d ruined it; oh gosh he’d ruined it all with his best friend! “Buck, I am so sorry, I- I- I don’t know what came over me, I just-” Steve tried to speak but was soon shushed by Bucky’s warm and real finger nudged against his mouth.

“Steve, don’t talk. You never make the situation better by talking,” Bucky said, a cheeky grin on his face. He brushed his thumb over Steve’s plump bottom lip then, before drifting down and letting it linger over Steve’s square jaw. “Can I kiss you back?” Bucky asked quietly, cupping the blonde man’s cheek, and Steve, besotted, leaned into the man’s warm palm. He nodded then quickly, watching Bucky as he leaned back into Steve’s space and placed a warm, lingering kiss upon his lips. Steve’s breath hitched, and a small moan lit the back of his throat as he roamed his mouth over his best friend’s, relishing in the lush softness of it. Everything was sweet, almost tender as they sighed into each other’s kisses. Their breath mingled, and Steve felt as if his body was floating. He wanted to ask Bucky if he really wanted to kiss Steve back, or if he just felt bad for Steve’s embarrassment. His thoughts slowly left him as the brunette’s metal arm wrapped tightly around his broad back, pulling Steve closer to him. Their kissing slowly became heated, Steve opening his mouth invitingly for Bucky’s tongue to slip inside and caress his own. Steve’s hands found their way to the other man’s hips, his thumbs massaging small circles into the hollows of the bone there. He heard Bucky hum in response before nipping at Steve’s lips and sucking on the bottom one fervently 

Steve was the one to finally pull back, chest heaving and lips swollen as he looked to Bucky, his steely eyes just a ring around blown pupils. So maybe, Bucky wasn’t just doing this just for Steve’s sake? “Buck, you don’t have to do this for me, I’d never subject you to something you did not want to do,” Steve said after a long moment, his breath somewhat normal again. Bucky, whose arms were still wrapped around Steve, just stared at him with an incredulous gaze.

“Steve, I am kissing you and basically groping you. Do you really think I don’t want this as much as you do?” Bucky asked, moving his hands up and down Steve’s spine. 

“Well, I just never thought you felt this way about me, the way I feel about you,” Steve said a little lamely, his shoulders shrugging. “I mean, we’ve been best friends since we were no taller than a grasshopper’s knee. You never seemed to show interest beyond that.”

“Well, I could say the same about you not showing romantic interest either,” Bucky countered, a crooked smile spreading upon his face, his hands skimming down and up under his shirt. Steve could feel the cool metal of his one hand causing gooseflesh to form on his skin. “But it’s not like we could be very forward about our feelings back then, huh?”

“That’s, that’s true I guess. But you always had a lovely dame. So I guess I just assumed.”

“Exactly. You assumed Stevie. I can tell you that I want this, though. And to think, we have nothing to hide now,” Bucky said then, his hands playing with the elastic waistband of Steve’s sweatpants. Steve arched a little into the touch, wanting to feel more pressure from Bucky’s hands on him. He still felt a bit apprehensive about being so open about his feelings towards men, but maybe with Bucky, he would learn to accept this part of himself and let the world see it too. 

Bucky’s hands were moving again, and Steve felt his heart swell with love. “Can we do this then? Have this?” Steve asked, his hands sliding up to rest on Bucky’s chest, taking note of the firm muscle underneath. Steve was only maybe an inch taller than Bucky, and he lowered his eyes just a smidge to meet the brunettes, which were filled with adoration.

“I already love you, Steve. This will be like icing on the cake,” Bucky said, his hands drifting downward to cup Steve’s bum through his briefs. Steve couldn’t help but rock into the man’s firm grip before wrapping his arms around Bucky’s neck and delving in for another deep kiss. Steve felt himself growing hard, and when he pulled away from Bucky’s mouth to look down, he noticed Bucky was just as aroused as him. Steve grabbed Bucky’s warm. creamy skinned hand then and started walking toward his bedroom hastily. He wanted Bucky badly, and by the looks of things, Bucky wanted him just as much. Steve wanted to do this right. He turned on the light of his bedroom, which held a queen size bed, a dresser, desk and small television in the corner, next to his reading chair and small library space. Sometimes he would have art supplies scattered about too, but they were neatly put away on his desk. That was probably a good thing too since half of his sketches were of Bucky from different angles. Steve could have had more exuberance in his quarters, but this was plenty. 

As soon as the door was shut he basically pounced on Bucky, kissing him hungrily until the brunette fell back against the bed. Steve plopped down on top of him, letting out a small giggle of excitement while his hands roamed all over Bucky’s body as he straddled his lap. He felt Bucky’s hands on his hips as Steve’s tongue worked its way over the man’s jaw, flicking the tip of it in the cleft of his chin before coursing down again, teasing Bucky’s Adam’s apple and lapping at the shallow hollows of the man’s clavicle. Steve heard the other man gasp and shudder when he ground his bum down against Bucky’s erection. It felt so good, and Steve realized he needed to strip the beautiful man beneath him.

It seemed Bucky had the same plan for Steve though as he sat up and wrapped his arms around the blonde and bucked his hips a little, getting more friction against Steve’s backside. He then pulled Steve’s shirt off over his head and tossed it aside somewhere before taking in his fill of the other man’s naked skin. Of course they’d seen each other practically nude before, but those had been innocent moments. Now they had desire and intimate intent. They could invitingly look at one another in lust and love, with complete disregard for any social standards that plagued them so many decades ago. With an eager glint in his eye, Steve helped the man out some as he shimmied out of his sweat pants leaving him in just his briefs. Bucky pulled Steve flush against him then, a possessiveness taking hold of the brunette as he worried at the thick tendon in Steve’s neck. Steve closed his eyes and moaned lightly at the feeling of the man’s teeth teasing his skin. He felt Bucky’s one hand move from his back to his heavy erection, stroking ever so gently along the length. Steve rocked into his touch, wanting more friction as he quietly and breathlessly sighed Bucky’s name. Hearing Steve call out Bucky’s name so sweetly was doing quite the number on the brunette, and quickly he slipped Steve’s briefs down before tugging them off and throwing them into the shadows. Steve was completely naked now while Bucky was still fully clothed. Steve’s erection was heavy and red, leaking little pearls of precome at the head. He felt so vulnerable, all exposed under Bucky’s gaze. He had a feeling Bucky liked what he saw though, his eyes transfixed on the blonde’s abs and pecs and thighs. “Steve, you’re beautiful,” Bucky said in awe and wonderment as his hands traveled over Steve’s belly before sliding up to caress his chest. Steve gasped at his touch, pushing his chest out some so that Bucky would massage his pectorals harder. “You like that, Stevie?” Bucky asked, smiling salaciously. He locked his lips with Steve’s then, swallowing the moan the blonde let out as Bucky pinched his nipples, twisting the pink nubs between his fingers. Steve could barely think as he rocked into the brunette’s touch while at the same time grinding his ass down onto Bucky’s straining erection underneath his jeans, the thick, scratching friction of the fabric teasing his entrance and testicles. 

Bucky’s fingers traced the undersides of his pectorals lightly, almost tickling the blonde before he moved back up to tease the hardened flesh of his nipples. Steve couldn’t help but to look down, watching as the reddening buds on his chest peaked out from in between Bucky’s creamy flesh and metal fingers. Steve was panting some now as Bucky squeezed and played with his nipples a little longer, the pebbled skin warm and red from all the brunette was doing to them. Bucky quickly flicked the rosy nubs, using his fingernails to tease the sensitive skin, watching as Steve clutched his hands around the other man’s biceps; he all but whined and arched his back as he edged closer to orgasm. “God, Steve,” Bucky huffed out as he licked along the crevice of where Steve’s pectoral muscles met, only stopping to nip and suck on the man’s clavicle. “Can I please be inside you?” Bucky asked, almost pleaded as he leaned back to take off his shirt and fight with his jeans. 

“I thought you’d never ask,” Steve chuckled giddily as he helped the brunette along. He gently pushed Bucky down on the comforter and shifted off him, settling between his legs so that he could quickly rid the man of his clothing. Bucky angled his hips up so Steve could undress him, his erection being freed from its fabric confines. Tossing the boxers and pants aside, Steve straddled Buckys lap once more, leaning down to kiss the man passionately while rutting against the brunette’s stiffened length. It all felt amazing, and Steve was lost in a heady scent of lust. Bucky thrusted against Steve’s gyrating hips, their heavy lengths sliding against one another in a wet glide of precome. He cupped Steve’s cheek then, brushing a few golden strands from his forehead as his other hand gently stroked down Steve’s muscular back. 

“I’ve wanted you for so long,” Bucky cooed softly, his steely eyes big and dark as he gazed up at his love. 

“I’m here now,” Steve replied, nuzzling into the man’s touch before placing a kiss on his warm and real wrist. “We can have this.” Steve gestured between them as he danced the pads of his fingers along Bucky’s solid and slightly sweaty chest. “I love you, I always have, Buck.” The brunette leaned up some, his nose brushing with Steve’s before he found the blonde’s mouth once more. He swirled his tongue inside Steve’s mouth, tasting him, almost imprinting on him as he explored the warmth of his tongue and teeth. He felt Steve shake and whimper as he rocked against Bucky’s hip, Steve’s chest pressed firmly to Bucky’s own.

“And I love you, Stevie,” Bucky finally said, breaking away from the kiss and smiling as both his hands found their way to the plush cheeks of Steve’s bum. He couldn’t help but to grab it and give it a few firm squeezes, enjoying the needy sounds Steve made when he touched him back there. They groped and kissed each other heatedly for a little while longer, exploring each other’s bodies like an enchanted land. They were both close to coming undone, so it was Bucky who took the next step. “What are the odds that you have some lube lying around, love?” Bucky asked finally, a few dark locks falling out of his man bun that was pressed against the pillows. 

“Actually, your odds are quite good,” Steve said cheekily as he leaned over to his nightstand, pulling out the drawer and rifling through its contents. He pulled out a barely used lube bottle, holding it out for Bucky to take. The brunette eyed him curiously.

“You, you- Steve, I didn’t know you were with someone before,” Bucky said in utter confusion while staring at the opened bottle. Steve rolled his eyes.

“Well, I haven’t been with anyone jerk,” Steve said, taking hold of Bucky’s erection and stroking it ever so lightly while he watched the man under him choke on a breath. He thumbed at the thick head, smearing the precome around it before pressing a nail into the slit, causing Bucky to arch off the bed, gasping as he did so. Steve thought it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. “I’ve never been with anyone,” Steve said again. “I’ve just, ya know, had some lonely nights. Been fantasizing about you hot and big inside me Buck.” 

“Oh, God Steve, are you trying to kill me?” Bucky asked, slapping his real palm against his head as he took a deep breath. “The thought of you fucking yourself on your fingers and imagining it to be me, I just- I can’t handle that.” Bucky opened the lubricant bottle in a flash and squirted a large amount of the cool substance onto his fingers, smearing it a bit before pulling Steve down so that they lay chest to chest. “May I?” Bucky asked then softly, his lube slicked fingers trailing down the cleft of Steve’s ass to caress the rim of the man’s entrance.

“Yes, oh please do it,” Steve said quickly and a little desperately as he pushed his bum against the man’s fingers, feeling one of the real, non-metal digits slipping into him up to the first knuckle. Steve could feel the pressure in him and he tried his best to relax the muscles down there. Bucky took his time though, slowly and gently working that finger into him. Bucky’s metal hand massaged Steve’s back, and neck, helping the blonde calm some; Steve was so grateful for this man. Finally after he wiggled in place a bit did Steve relax his muscles, feeling that one slick finger press all the way inside him. “Oh, Buck,” Steve sighed as his head slumped forward under the brunette’s chin as he just felt it all out. Once his entrance was fluttering loose, Bucky entered another finger, pumping both into him delicately. Steve panted along with Bucky’s own heavy breath as he held onto the man’s real and metal biceps. Bucky was giving him everything Steve dreamed of, and Bucky loved him beyond their wonderful friendship. Steve wasn’t sure if this was real life or just an explicitly breathtaking dream

Steve could feel himself opening up as Bucky spread his fingers deep inside him, the friction of his fingers dragging along his tight channel. The burning sensation was ripe and roiling under his skin as the brunette hooked his fingers within him, hitting the blonde’s sweet spot. Steve moaned loudly at the pure pleasure that coursed through him. Steve had done his research…that had to have been his prostate. “Harder Bucky,” Steve pleaded as he cupped the other man’s cheeks and delved into his mouth for a hot and slightly sloppy kiss. Bucky complied, his fingers pumping fast and deep within Steve, hitting the blonde’s prostate relentlessly. He listened to Steve groan, his mouth slackened and eyes shut tight as he buried his love’s fingers within him. The brunette added a third finger then, stretching the blonde even more. Steve was on the edge, ready to tip over. Bucky tugged gently on his wet stretched rim, and the high pitched sound that came from Steve’s mouth was just about unrecognizable. He heard Bucky huff out a small breath.

“You’re just so pliant for me Stevie,” Bucky had said, as he worked the fingers back into Steve, caressing and teasing his sweet spot once more. Steve’s brain was short circuiting and he couldn’t say anything as he nipped at Bucky’s ruby bottom lip and devoured the other man’s moans and sighs as he ground his ass down onto his fingers. A few more brushes against his prostate and Steve’s body went rigid while he took a sharp intake of breath. He was then coming all over his and Bucky’s bellies, the brunette stroking his back and neck all the while. He clutched at the comforter on both sides of Bucky’s shoulders while his body clenched around the brunette’s fingers. Steve was shuddering, his orgasm overwhelming as his breath came in pants and his broad chest heaved against Bucky’s while he fought for air. 

Steve’s head was nestled in the crook of Bucky’s neck then, his body feeling like lead as he laid on the man, sated and tired. “Give me a few moments, I’ll be up again in no time,” Steve mumbled as he nuzzled closer and kissed Bucky’s neck, sighing in content. He could tell Bucky was smiling as he brushed his metal hand through his damp blonde hair. 

“You should see yourself when you come, Steve. You’re breathtaking,” Bucky whispered to him as he slipped his fingers free from Steve’s behind. Steve let out a small whimper and pushed his bum back, searching for the man’s fingers. His opening winked and clenched around nothing, and he felt so empty without Bucky inside him. “I’ve got you, love,” Bucky said smiling as he caressed the other man’s entrance once more while Steve sighed softly. 

When Steve finally gained some composure he sat up, inadvertently brushing his bum against Bucky’s straining erection. He figured he owed it to Bucky to relieve the man then as he hovered over the brunette’s large leaking length. With one hand around Bucky’s arousal, and the other hand spreading his cheeks a bit, Steve guided himself down on to Bucky who held his hands tightly around Steve’s thighs. “Ohhhhh,” Steve moaned delicately as Bucky’s stiff erection stretched him even more than his fingers had. Steve’s penis was twitching in interest once more, already half hard as Bucky reached up with his metal hand and stroked him. Steve arched into the touch, wanting nothing more than for the brunette to tighten his grip on him as he thrusted into his metal fist. Once he was fully seated on Bucky, Steve trailed his fingers up Bucky’s come laden chest before rubbing his damp digits over the man’s nipple’s teasingly. Bucky gasped and groaned at his touch, bringing a small yet prideful smile to Steve’s lips. “You ready Buck?” He asked then as he shifted his ass on the man’s erection.

Bucky couldn’t even say anything as he started to thrust into Steve slowly, his body moving in languorous movements, rocking the blonde up and down in a wave like motion. “Wow, you really do look like you’re riding me like a carousel,” Bucky said in actual amazement. “I see why they call this ‘riding’ now.” Steve rolled his eyes and lovingly slapped the man on the chest.

“Shut up,” Steve said smiling as he rocked his hips up only to slam back down onto the brunette’s bucking hips. Steve relished in the feeling, the pull of the man’s thick erection dragging along his loosening walls. “Besides,” he said in a huff as Bucky thrusted into him. “I’m pretty sure it’s called ‘riding’ cause it has the movements of riding a horse,” Steve bit out as his now fully aroused penis bobbed up and down from the rhythmic motions. Bucky had lost interest in the topic by then as he shifted his legs some and reestablished his grip on Steve’s thighs. He was pretty sure he would have short lasting bruises from Bucky’s fingers embedded in his flesh by the time they were done. That thought seemed to just spur Steve on though as he placed his hands over his love’s and pushed Bucky’s fingers deeper into his skin, biting his full bottom lip at the sweet bite of pain. 

The heat in Steve’s abdomen was building, his stiff erection sprinkling precome on his and Bucky’s bellies. The brunette’s thrusts were becoming forceful now as Steve slammed down on him. He felt Bucky’s length hit that spot deep within him, flooding Steve’s body with pleasure once more and causing him to moan softly. Bucky pounded into him, his hands wrapping around Steve’s lower back. Steve’s voice was going hoarse due to all the moaning and sighing he was doing from Bucky hitting his prostate over and over. “Steve look at yourself in your mirror,” Bucky said softly as he motioned his head toward the mirror over his dresser, located on the wall to Steve’s left. Steve obliged, as he watched himself bouncing on Bucky’s erection. His blonde hair was a disheveled mess, eyes black as night and lips red from the heated nips and kisses of the brunette. His mouth was parted a bit as he panted for air while he watched as Bucky’s hands squeezed and massaged at his rump. It shouldn’t impact Steve so much, watching his ravaged self be fucked out of his mind; it seemed self centered, egotistical. But it wasn’t because he thought himself to be some beautiful creature, it was because of how Bucky loved him, and touched him. It was because Bucky had made him look like this, a disheveled mess of a man so desperate for the touch and caress of his love. “You are so beautiful, Steve, everyone should see you this way. But I am so glad I am the only one who gets to,” Bucky huffed out as his hips started to thrust without cadence. 

Steve turned his attention back to Bucky then and leaned down, the man’s erection slipping out of him as he pressed his cheek against his love’s own. Steve kissed the man’s cheek before biting gently at Bucky’s earlobe. He could feel Bucky shaking with anticipation, wanting nothing more but for Steve to sit back on him. “I want to feel you come inside me Buck,” Steve whispered, shifting his bum so that the cleft of his ass slid against the man’s straining erection. He heard the brunette shutter and whimper at the contact. “Want to watch you as you come, too.” Steve said, brushing his long eyelashes along Bucky’s cheek and jaw line. Steve kissed the man under him then and sat up to slip Bucky inside him once more. He shifted his bum and sat down fully on Bucky, moaning as dirtily as he could as he watched the brunette start to come undone. Steve rocked his hips with Bucky’s in a perfect rhythm, clenching as he slid up and down the man’s length. 

Bucky watched him, transfixed at the sight of Steve being so fervent, his hips stuttering when he felt the blonde tighten around him. Bucky thrusted into Steve’s tight sheath, his hands finding there way back up to the blonde’s nipples, tweaking the pert flesh and pulling at them a bit as their redness became anew once more. Steve’s moans were not even moans at this point, but soft sex noises that escaped his parted mouth. Bucky watched Steve arch into the touch before he lifted his ass so far up, Bucky’s thick erection caught on the wet stretched rim of the man before it was submerged around the warmth of his entrance once more. Bucky thrusted only once more and then he was coming so hard that his vision was white with an explosion of stars, Steve’s gasps faint in the distance of his ears.

Watching Bucky come was what tipped Steve over the edge, the brunette’s eyes shut tight, his body arching and hands grasping for Steve as if the blonde was his lifeline. With the feel of the man’s softening penis twitching inside him and the warmth of his release flooding him, Steve came, moaning lowly. His seed spilled upon Bucky’s abdomen, mixing with the drying cum from earlier. Steve would be lying if he said he didn’t find the sight to be dirty and arousing. Bucky finally opened his eyes, his chest heaving and his hands finally loosening their grip on Steve’s thighs. He found Steve’s gaze and smiled softly up at him, grey blue eyes glistening in the warm lighting of the room. Steve smiled a crooked and sleepy grin in return as his body started to slump. Bucky took hold of Steve though, cradling his limp body in his strong arms and lowering the blonde to the mattress next to him. Steve shuddered lightly at the loss of Bucky inside him before nuzzling into the brunette’s embrace. 

“I love you,” Steve whispered as his hand traced down the curve of Bucky’s shoulder and arm before resting it on the brunette’s glistening belly. “You’re all I want.” Bucky pulled him in even closer then, kissing his temple before sinking back into the pillows. 

“And you are more than I deserve, Steve,” Bucky said softly, closing his eyes and smiling. At Bucky’s words Steve thought his heart would explode with a swirling of butterflies and affection. “But if you are willing to have me, I’ll always be here for you, I promise. There is nothing that can get in between us now.” Steve looked at Bucky, leaning down to kiss him heatedly while tears pricked behind his eyes.

“You’ve always had me, Buck. Maybe physically you weren’t by my side, but,” Steve began, taking Bucky’s metal hand and placing it over his strong heartbeat. “You were still always with me.” He pressed a kiss to Bucky’s brow then, and swept a few dark strands from his eyes. He could see Bucky fighting back tears, though one had managed to slip down a creamy cheek. Steve brushed it away with his thumb before kissing under Bucky’s eye, still wet from where the tear had trickled. “Having you here with me now though, has made me feel whole again,” Steve said, his voice cracking with emotion. 

Bucky’s bottom lip quivered before he took in a ragged breath, Steve’s words settling deep within his heart, his bones and his soul. He was at a loss for words. All he knew was that Steve was here with him again, and they were going to do this together, side by side. Things were going to be okay. Well, as okay as two nightmare infested super-soldiers could be.

 

Steve had figured they should get clean before they do any sleeping. They were sweaty and cum laden, which was kinda, gross he thought. He led Bucky to his bathroom where a white claw foot tub sat on the opposite side of the standing shower. “Wow, this is quite the bathroom,” Bucky said as he eyed the room. The floor was made of a gorgeous wood that was finished with water wicking properties. Everything was accented in white, grey, and blue shades. It was clean, comforting and rustically appealing. 

“Well, our host is all for extravagance,” Steve said filling the tub with warm water. He then wiggled a glass bottle full of lavender oil in front of Bucky and giggled boyishly as he put a few drops into the bath water. “See what I mean? Extravagance and grandeur for Tony Stark,” Steve said as he helped Bucky into the tub before sliding in behind the dark haired man. “And I’ve realized the hard truth. Trying to change Tony’s mind is like trying to redirect a tornado. It just doesn’t happen,” Steve said while he undid Bucky’s now messy bun, running his hand through the long hairs before grabbing his soaps. “Plus, I’m not gonna lie, Buck, I like a soothing bath after a long grueling mission.” Steve took the adjustable water head and wet the man’s hair before lathering up an earthy, sandalwood shampoo in the long tresses.

“Mmmm,” Bucky said softly as he leaned into Steve’s gentle touch. “That feel’s nice.” The brunette closed his eyes and breathed lightly as his love washed his hair. After he rinsed the suds out of his hair, Steve pressed a kiss to the curve of Bucky’s shoulder and grabbed a washcloth and body wash. He leaned Bucky back against him then so that he could tenderly wash the dried mess on the man’s belly. Steve was focused on his task, so he didn’t see Bucky looking up at him, liquid blue eyes wide in longing for the man taking care of him. “Thank you, Steve,” Bucky said quietly once Steve was done washing his back, legs and privates. He wrapped an arm around Steve’s neck and kissed him again, never tiring from the feel of those plush lips on his own. Steve hummed lightly as they kissed before finally pulling back slightly, quickly kissing Bucky’s nose. 

“Now, you go get dressed and make yourself comfy,” Steve said as he handed a fluffy white towel to Bucky.

“Don’t you want me to wash you too?” Bucky asked, sitting up straight and looking at Steve with a quirked brow. 

“No, that’s alright, I’ll be in soon,” Steve replied grabbing the shampoo for his own hair. Bucky nodded, though Steve could still see the concern in his eyes. He grabbed the towel and stood, wrapping it around his hips before padding off to the bedroom. Once Bucky shut the door behind him Steve breathed in a deep sigh, the lavender oil soothing his soul. “J.A.R.V.I.S?” Steve called out, looking up at the ceiling as he scrubbed at his hair. He knew the AI was not technically in the ceiling; it just made the most sense to him. 

“Yes, Captain Rogers?” J.A.R.V.I.S asked, voice resonating in the room.

“Would you be able to, um…Well, incase anyone asks, can you keep Bucky’s presence in my room private?” Steve asked a bit sheepishly, averting his gaze from the ceiling as if that was going to keep the A.I. from hearing the shyness in his voice.

“I will make sure that everything that has transpired today in your quarters is as classified as I am capable of making them,” J.A.R.V.I.S said, and Steve smiled before thanking the A.I. Steve knew it shouldn’t bother him, that there were possibilities for his new relationship with Bucky to be made known. Times had changed and the whole bit. But Steve also wanted to keep this blossoming romance of theirs to be intimate, cherished, and sacred between the two men. Once they figured it out together, maybe he and Bucky would actually step out together, to the team and the public eye.

 

After they were both washed, Steve and Bucky dressed in thin knit pajama bottoms, Bucky borrowing a pair from his beloved. Steve also changed the comforter too because the poor fabric was a bit of a catastrophe. The men flopped into bed together, then burrowing under the covers like hibernating bears. Steve wrapped his arms around Bucky, laying the man against his bare chest as they nuzzled in for a comfortable sleep. Steve brushed a hand through Bucky’s dark and slightly wet tresses, taking in a deep breath of the shampoo that wafted from the brunette’s hair. With Steve lying on his back and Bucky’s head snuggled under his chin, Steve closed his eyes, relishing in pure bliss. Everything seemed like a dream and Steve prayed that he would never wake up. Though exhausted, the blonde’s mind whirred as he heard Bucky’s breathing slow down a bit; he must have fallen asleep. He reached the covers and slipped them under Bucky’s chin, making sure the man was warm, hoping that Bucky knew he was safe in Steve’s arms.

“Stop thinking so much,” Bucky whispered then, pressing a kiss to Steve’s collarbone. “Sleep, Steve. You’ve got a busy day tomorrow.” Steve chuckled lightly. Bucky really did know him like the back of his hand. 

Well, after my meeting in the morning, I plan on being busy with you right here in this bed,” Steve said lowly, caressing Bucky’s back and neck before stilling his hands as sleep started to claim him.

“I like that you’re still the ‘man with a plan,’” Bucky mumbled under his breath, as he too was beginning to drift off.

“Some things just don’t ever change, Buck, just like my love for you,” Steve said softly then, giving Bucky one more gentle kiss on his head before he felt himself fall into his dreams, a smile still on his lips.

FIN


End file.
